Bajo mis alas y mi jardín
by Nihonko
Summary: Francoise, cuenta la historia de Alice y su amor con Alfred. US x fem!uk, US x nyo!Uk. Pasen a leer porfavor n.n


**Bajo mis alas y mi jardín**

Saludos!

Me he salido de mi rutina fanfistica para escribir algo completamente distinto, a lo que suelo hacer y espero que sea de su agrado.

Comentarios previos: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya (8).

Quien cuenta la historia es Fem!france

**...**

_Esta no es mi historia de amor_…_ sino la historia de mi mejor amiga_

_Llegué a Londres cuando al inicio del primero de preparatoria, no tenía problemas con el idioma porque aprendí ingles desde pequeña, pero aún así, no conocía a nadie y estaba un poco nerviosa, esperaba que no me fuera tan difícil conocer amigas –porque entré a un Colegio de Señoritas- y esperaba que al menos una le gustara el anime. El año había comenzado y no me fue difícil encontrar niñas con quienes conversar y quedar a la hora de almuerzo, pero ninguna de ellas le gustaba el anime o el manga. Desde que llegué no dudé en manifestar mi gustos hasta que un día una niña de Grecia, con cara tranquila y algo somnolienta me dijo algo como, _

"la chica que se sienta al lado mío, le gustan todas esas cosas", _con "esas cosas" se refería al anime claramente y no dudé en preguntarle quien era_

_Más tarde me fijé quien era, era Alice, era local, siempre estudió en ese colegio, era bonita, su expresión era suave y amable, con una sonrisa leve y apacible, se notaba que no hablaba mucho y que ante todo prefería estar tranquila._

_Un día mi compañera de puesto una italiana malhumorada, me cambió por una española simpática que se sentaba un poco más lejos, yo no quería sentarme sola y justo vi que el puesto justo a Alice estaba desocupado y no dudé en sentarme con ella._

_Al sentarme con ella me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, no le gustaba el anime, al menos no tanto como a mí y la segunda, era bastante agradable aunque a veces era un poco seria. Junto a nosotros dos se nos unieron Mei, Anya, Julchen y Kaoru, nunca nos separamos._

_Mi búsqueda de una amiga otaku se había detenido, nunca encontré en mi clase a alguien que compartiera esos gustos, pero aprendí a vivir con eso. Lo que había conseguido a cambio era mucho mejor, un grupo leal de amigas, con quienes salía, me reía entre muchas otras cosas. _

_Pero dentro de mi grupo Alice siempre destacó, era tan suave y linda. Con ella aprendí que la perfección no es lo que mantiene a una familia unida, sino el fuerte amor que se tienen. Alice tenía ciertos problemas con su familia, uno de sus hermanos estaba enfermo. Al principio no lo entendía, nunca me había relacionado con un caso así y yo como torpe adolescente de primer año no sabía cómo tratarla, pero con el tiempo, llegué a entenderla, llegué a entender porque no salía tanto con nosotras, porque a veces se quedaba callada, como si tuviera una pena ahogada y porque a veces era tan reservada. _

_Uno de sus escapes fue su primer amor, un japonés sin gracia, pero que amó como no amó a nadie, yo me entretenía escuchando sus avances, pero me sentía un poco celosa, uno porque él me alejaba un poco de ella y porque yo ya tenía 15 años y todavía no había besado a nadie y eso me acomplejaba bastante._

_Al siguiente año escolar las cosas se habían estrellado contra la pared, yo al fin había conseguido novio -aunque fue breve- y aquel primer amor de Alice, le había sido infiel con una niña de una pequeña isla de no se que parte de Africa, dejándola muy triste, además, y lo peor de todo, su hermano había fallecido y yo fui tan tonta e infantil que ni siquiera fui a su funeral, pedirle perdón por esto me costó años._

_El tiempo pasó, nuestros años de preparatoria terminaban y yo me conformaba con ver a Alice sonreír, pero de vez en cuando venía el recordatorio de que en realidad eran solo apariencias y que en realidad escondía una pena enorme y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Me conformaba con alentarla para que tuviera nuevas relaciones amorosas, ya que por cierto, tenía muchos fans, aunque ella no se esforzara en tenerlos, pero ella nunca se interesó en ninguno. En nuestro último año de preparatoria decidimos tomar caminos distintos, ella por las leyes y yo por la historia, pero aún así iríamos a la misma universidad._

_En la universidad, ella intentó tener algo con más de un chico, pero al momento de aceptarlo ella salía corriendo, creando un gran temor al compromiso. Al principio yo no la entendía, para mí las relaciones amorosas era algo tan fácil, solo había que dejar fluir el amor, pero al parecer, el solo hecho de estar con alguien la aterraba, yo le regañaba un poco, ya que nunca podía avanzar más allá de un par de besos, cuando le hablaban de formalizar, un no rotundo era lo único que se podía esperar._

_Siempre fui una mujer celosa, de mis parejas, de mi hermana, de mis amigos y amigas y sobre todo de Alice, la universidad era otra cosa y nuestros universos se expandían, pero yo tenía miedo de que ella encontrara a una amiga mejor que yo y me cambiara, por lo que al no tener novio, había al menos, una amenaza menos de que yo no saldría de su mapa y con el tiempo la situación se volvió algo cómoda, conocí a los amigos de su carrera y no había nada que temer. Ella de vez en cuando seguía con sus relaciones fallidas, pero yo ya no decía nada, ya que la seguía teniendo para mí, bajo mis alas._

_Todo estaba bien y feliz, Alice se había vuelto una niña casi refrescante, seguía siendo tranquila y mirarla me hacía feliz, nos veíamos en el campus, hasta se llevaba bien con mi último novio, Mattew, un canadiense simpático con el que yo ya llevaba dos años._

_Hace no mucho, mientras estudiaba en la facultad, noté que necesitaba escribir y no tenía lápiz, llamé a Alice y me dijo que fuera a los pastos centrales de la universidad. Al llegar noté algo que me sorprendió. Se encontraba con un chico! Y no solo eso, el reposaba en su regazo mientras ella leía un libro. Era obvio que me molestó, por qué tanta cercanía? No era necesaria! El chico con sus actitudes decía a leguas "Me gusta Alice!", de todas maneras quien era ese sujeto. _

_El chico intentó ser simpático conmigo, incluso fue él quien me prestó el lápiz y no Alice, pero yo no podía mirarlo con buenos ojos. Luego Alice me contó que era un estadounidense llamado Alfred, que desde el año pasado vivía en Londres, estudiaba lo mismo que ella pero en dos años inferiores, Íbamos en 5to mientras que el en 3ro y que lo conoció en una de las extensiones a la comunidad que hacía su carrera. Le insinué que él la amaba, pero ella lo negó, quería hacerse la desentendida._

_En los meses siguientes varias veces la llamé y estaba ese chico, incluso un día comimos todos juntos, algo estaba mal, su relación con ella estaba durando mucho tiempo, lo que me preocupaba. _

_Hasta que un día me quedé a dormir en su casa y le pregunté directamente que pasaba. Por qué todavía no se deshacía de él como había hecho con todos los demás. _

_Yo la regañe, el chico no era la gran cosa, al menos si iba a estar con alguien que fuera de su altura. Le pregunté si estaban juntos Y fue cuando me dijo:_

"no sé, solo sucedió"- _yo me sorprendí mucho, el chico le había insistido tanto en estar cerca de ella, que ella había comenzado a acostumbrarse a su presencia, en el fondo sabía de sus sentimientos hacía ella y el mismo había afirmado que en ningún momento intentó ocultar sus sentimientos y simplemente se había dejado llevar._

- "Francoise, cuál es el problema".- _dijo Alice al ver mi cara de angustia, al parecer no entendía lo anormal de la situación. Mi vida útil como amiga peligraba y ella parecía no entenderlo._

"Alice, déjame decirte lo mala persona que soy. Hubo un tiempo en el que tus relaciones amorosas no funcionaban, al principio me preocupaba, digo ninguna funcionó en todos estos años, pero luego me di cuenta de que era una situación bastante cómoda y conveniente para mi, así te tenía bajo mis alas, en mi jardín –confieso que estaba al borde del llanto-. Yo siempre he tenido relaciones, pero mis amigos siempre han sido mi prioridad, que se yo que pasará después, quizás me olvides"

_Fue al decir esto, cuando Alice al fin entendió el por qué de mi molestia._

"entonces sientes que nuestra amistad se verá amenazada?"

_Y yo solo pude mirarla con tristeza, ella se acercó a mi, me abrazó –como no suele hacerlo- me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que no me preocupara que yo, era importante y que le dijera si alguna vez me dejaba de lado. Yo me tranquilicé y pensé porque razón ella había aceptado a Alfred sin salir corriendo ante la insinuación de compromiso, pero el chico había sincero, transparente, animado y puro y al fin después de todos estos años, su corazón no sufría por aquel japonés que la había hecho sufrir –él hasta el año pasado había permanecido a la sombra de ella, confundiéndola y atormentándola-, estaba sanada y se sentía lo suficiente animada como para intentarlo._

_Dejé mis celos de lado, y ahora apoyo a esos, ya no estoy preocupada por que Alice deje de ser mi amiga, porque sé que no lo hará y de hecho estoy contenta porque está con alguien que la haga feliz._

_**Fin**_

Bueno debo declarar, que esta historia se basa en hechos reales… en los míos xd, modifiqué el mundo hetaliano para que calzara con la historia, no sé si ha resultado. Pero no me arrepiento de nada. I regret nothing! No regrets!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero sus comentarios y criticas!


End file.
